Makeover
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Birkhoff finds Nikita after Amanda's "makeover" and shows her that he thinks she's special.


Nikita stood in her 8x8 "room", in a red dress and too much make up. Amanda had finally had her way, and turned Nikita into what she wanted her to be.

Trying not to cry Nikita rubbed her hands over her face until all that was left were black smudges around her eyes, and a trace of dark lipstick.

She slammed the door behind her and tore down the corridor, ducking into a side corridor that she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be in.

That was where Birkhoff found her, almost an hour later, her knees hugged to her chest as she tried not to cry.

'You really shouldn't be in here.' He told her, sitting beside her. 'You look different.'

'Amanda got to me.' Nikita muttered. Birkhoff smiled sympathetically.

'Well, before you trashed all her hard work,' Birkhoff murmured, using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away a black smudge under her eye, 'I'm sure you looked very nice.' He added.

'Yeah, I did.' Nikita whispered. 'But it doesn't make a difference.' She added.

'What do you mean?' Birkhoff asked.

'She can dress me up in a fancy dress, and cover me in all the make up in the world, and it still wont make me anything special.' Nikita told him.

'I don't know.' Birkhoff whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'I think you're pretty special, Nikita.'

Nikita turned to look at him for the first time, forcing herself to look into his eyes. He smiled at her, brushing her hair back.

'I like your hair.' He told her. Nikita chuckled softly.

'So do I.' Nikita answered. 'It's the one thing Amanda got right.' She added.

'I think she got quite a lot right with you.' Birkhoff whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She gasped when his lips met hers, but somehow couldn't quite pull away.

Finally, Birkhoff broke the contact, staring at the young woman.

'We really shouldn't do this here.' He whispered.

'We really shouldn't do this at all.' Nikita corrected. 'That was a mistake.' She told him. He just smiled, holding out his hand and helping her up.

'I'll walk you back to your room.' He smiled.

Nikita didn't realise just how far she'd run until they started walking down the endless white corridor.

When they reached her door, she reached for the handle at the same moment that Birkhoff did, their hands brushing against each other until they both pulled away.

'I guess I'll see you in class later.' Birkhoff murmured, when Nikita opened the door.

She just looked at him for a moment, her head and heart arguing about what she wanted to do next. Against all her better judgements she reached out and took his hand.

'Come in.' Nikita whispered.

'Are you sure?' Birkhoff asked, hesitating in the doorway as she walked into the room. 'I mean, just cos you're down here...I don't want to take advantage of you.' He whispered.

'Just come in.' Birkhoff sighed but followed her inside, still not sure if he was doing the right thing.

'Nikita, I really don't think...' He began, but she was already ssh-ing him.

'You think too much.' She smiled. 'Just relax and...feel.' She smirked, leaning in to kiss him. 'Please, for the love of God, will you get me out of this dress?' She muttered. Birkhoff nodded.

'I think I can manage that.' He murmured, reaching behind her and pulling the zipper down. 'Oh.' He whispered, when the dress fell away. Her black lingerie was most definitely not the boring basics Amanda gave out.

'Yeah...someone bought it in for me.' Nikita whispered, reading his eyes. 'Do you like it?'

'Who?' Birkhoff asked.

'I cant say. He didn't see me in it...' She told him. 'Do you like it?' She repeated.

'I like you in it.' Birkhoff nodded. 'It looks beautiful. You look beautiful.' He added, pulling her into his arms.

'And you are charming.' Nikita murmured. 'And I know from experience, charming is a dangerous thing.' She muttered.

Birkhoff shook his head, leaning down to kiss her.

'Stop talking, Nikita.' He whispered. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' He added.

'I'm sure.' Nikita answered. 'Now, you are hideously over-dressed for this encounter.' She smirked.

'Encounter?' Birkhoff raised one eyebrow. 'I think you've spent too much time with Amanda today.' He murmured.

'Shut up and kiss me.' Nikita told him.

'I wanna be inside you, Nikita.' Birkhoff whispered, lips trailing down her neck as she pulled his t-shirt over his head.

'Please tell me you have protection.' Nikita muttered. Birkhoff bit his lip, rummaging through his pockets for his wallet.

'Yeah.' He smiled.

'Then fuck me.' Nikita fell onto her bed and pulled Birkhoff on top of her. He hesitated for the longest moment, hand skimming over her hips.

'You're not...I mean...have you ever...'

'I'm not a virgin.' Nikita told him. 'Stop talking.' She murmured, pulling his belt open.

Birkhoff slipped out of his jeans and boxers, pulling the condom from his wallet and rolling it on.

'Please.' Nikita whispered. Birkhoff just nodded, sliding into her in one swift movement. She cried out, arching her back pressing her body against his.

'OK?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita bit her lip; "ok" was not an adequate description of the intense pleasure burning through her, but she didn't think she could find a word that matched the sensation, so she merely nodded and let her eyes fall closed as she surrendered to it.

She felt her orgasm building in her stomach and rolled her hips, desperate to feel more of him.

'Please!' She gasped.

'What?' Birkhoff teased. 'Tell me what you want.' He whispered against her neck.

'Make me cum, please.' Nikita groaned. Birkhoff snapped his hips back and forth with dizzying pleasure, and Nikita screamed when the coil snapped and her orgasm exploded through her.

Her clenching walls dragged Birkhoff over the edge with her, and he let out a sound between a grunt and growl as his orgasm roared through him.

Nikita longed to stay in bed, to curl up in his arm and fall asleep, but before she could even think he was out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

Trying not to look as upset as she felt, Nikita got out a clean uniform and pulled it on, leaving the red dress discarded on the floor.

'I have to go. I mean...I have a class to teach.' Birkhoff told her.

'I get it.' Nikita muttered, zipping up her hoodie. 'One time thing, right. Take advantage of the crying girl who was out of bounds.'

'I'm not like that.' Birkhoff told her. 'I was just trying to...I wanted you to know that...I think you're special, Nikita. Even without the dress.'

'Does that mean...I mean...are we gonna do this again?' Nikita asked.

'Come and find me.' Birkhoff nodded.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending is rubbish but I couldn't thing of a better way to finish. R and R please!


End file.
